1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for selectively positioning objects near a wall or a similar surface.
2. Background and Relevant Art
A builder or installer may use modular walls to divide an open space within a building into individual spaces. Generally, modular walls may include a series of wall modules, which may connect to each other. The individual wall modules may be free-standing or rigidly attached to one or more support structures. In particular, a manufacturer or assembler can usually align and join the various wall modules together to divide an open space and form one or more individual spaces, such as an office, a room, a hallway, etc.
At least one advantage of modular walls is that they can be relatively easy to configure. In addition, modular wall systems can be less expensive to set up and can allow for reconfiguration more easily than permanent office dividers. For example, using modular wall systems, an installer may quickly form offices, conference areas, etc., in an undivided space of the building. If office space needs change, the users or occupants of the building may readily reconfigure the space and may at least partially reuse existing wall modules or modular walls.
Unfortunately, many conventional modular wall do not provide movable shelves, cabinets, work surfaces, etc. without requiring disassembly, repositioning, and reassembly of various components of the modular wall. Some conventional modular walls that automate movement of shelves, cabinets, etc., often require unsightly mechanisms that may interfere with selecting a position of such shelves or other components and the modular wall. Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in wall modules and modular walls that can be addressed.